Loyal
by spockandawe
Summary: Tarrlok is ready to propose to Korra, but things between them aren't as happy and perfect as he thinks


jennycantcomeupwithaname said: Um (sorry I like angst) Tarrlok cheating on Korra (or the opposite) them finding out and having to explain

The final request! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I've had a friend in from America the last week and I didn't have time to finish this last piece. This was an awesome experience, guys, because left to my own devices I don't often go outside my comfort zone in finding things to write and draw. I really like getting suggestions on new things in the show to consider and create for, so any time you have a fandom need that isn't getting fulfilled elsewhere, please feel free to send it my way. Love you all!

* * *

Tarrlok knew that they had been a little distant lately, but it would be better soon. It wasn't easy to spend as much time on Korra as he wanted to when he was having to slip away and keep secrets, but soon everything would be better. It wasn't a big secret. It was harmless. But if she knew that he'd purchased a large blue opal from a merchant in the marketplace and had been quietly buying stone carving tools, she would surely have been able to guess what he was up to.

It had taken longer than he planned because he was so determined to get it right. There were six necklaces he'd finished and hidden under the paperwork in his office before he was confident that he could carve Korra's without any mistakes. Even after the carving work was done, he'd polished and polished the stone until it shone. It had taken a long time, but she was worth it. There wasn't a doubt of that.

Finding just the right time to give it to her had been the next problem. He'd toyed with the idea of a public proposal, or of reserving the most exclusive restaurant in Republic City for just the two of them. He'd been halfway through planning the most elaborate proposal the city had ever seen before he remembered to think of her tastes. So he gave the necklace to Korra when the two of them were alone on his roof watching the sun set over the water.

He'd expected her to be shocked, happy, overwhelmed, delighted. She was shocked, certainly. She hardly seemed to believe it was really happening. She asked him if he really meant it, and he smiled and told her he was sure he'd never be happy with anyone else.

Then she tried to give it back.

"Tarrlok, I can't take this. I don't deserve it. I don't."

"Certainly you do. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you love me too?"

"Of course I love you. But Tarrlok- No. You can't give this to me. I really don't deserve this."

He pressed her hands around the necklace and pulled her close. "Korra, if you love me, then what's to stop us? I thought you'd want to get married."

"I do! I really do. But you can't give this to me. You don't know everything."

"What's left to know?"

She pushed away and took a few steps backward. "Tarrlok, I- I haven't been good to you."

He smiled at her. "I think you've been just fine. No relationship is perfect, Korra, and we've done well together. It's been a little tricky lately, but that's my own fault. The only reason I haven't been around is because I wanted to give you the necklace you deserve."

He was reaching out to her again, but she shook her head and stepped back again. "It's not your fault. It's mine. It's all mine."

"Why would you say that?"

"Tarrlok, why do you think that _I_ haven't been around?"

A horrible suspicion was dawning, but surely- surely not- "Korra, I know you can't mean what that sounds like." But she wouldn't meet his eyes. Her shoulders were hunched forward and she was staring down at her hands. He could feel the blood drain from his face. "Who was it?"

"Mako," she whispered.

He shut his eyes. There was so, so much he wanted to say. She'd reassured him over and over that everything had ended between the two of them. It had been nothing more than a young infatuation and they were nothing more than good friends. He hadn't liked it, not ever, but he'd never wanted to try ordering her not to see someone. So many times they'd talked this over. Finally, he managed one word. "Once?"

She was shaking her head helplessly and he could see tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. His own eyes were beginning to sting. He turned and took a few quick steps away. He pressed his hands to his forehead, breathing slowly until he thought he was able to speak with a steady voice. "How long?"

"Months." He couldn't talk. He could hardly breathe. "It's over now. It's over. I didn't love him the way I love you. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop." There were quiet footsteps behind him, and then she was pressing the necklace back into his nerveless fingers. When he looked over, her eyes were hopeful through the tears. "If- If you ever wanted to give this back to me-"

He turned away from her and stumbled toward the door. "I don't know anymore, Korra. I just don't know."


End file.
